


Ice Box

by banshee_swain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, This is super bad, they run a restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: It's an AU where Viktor and Yuuri own a restaurant in the USA named "Ice Box". It's a family restaurant. They serve Russian and Japanese food. Yurio works there as the moody teenager.





	Ice Box

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this like 1-2 years ago, bear with me here. i know this is really bad but this has been sitting around for forever.
> 
> maybe i'll write more of this au because i like it.
> 
> {} = Russian  
> [] = Japanese

"{I swear to fucking God, if you make me go to that table with all of those brats, I will-}" Yuri was cut off by the male.

"{Yuri listen, that's your table to serve, you have to do it.}" Viktor spoke as he was redoing his ponytail.

Yuri started to grumble. Yuri is currently 18, school is almost over and he can't wait to quit working here. He just wants to go to college. Of course, he's also torn about working at the 'Ice Box'. His Grandfather works as one of the chefs. He wants to stay with him. Yuri walked over to the table with a smile.

Viktor finally fixed his hair as he walked over to the kitchen. He went inside and started to press the bell.

"Table five's order!" He placed the order on the board.

He then picked up table twelve's order and almost walked out. Though he was soon stopped by Yuuri.

"Wait! I forgot something!" Yuuri rushed over with two small plates of rice. He placed them on the platter and gave a quick relieving sigh.

"Are you sure you remembered everything?" Viktor asked.

"H-huh? Oh, dammit-" Yuuri was about to speak more but Viktor placed a kiss on his lips.

He pulled away and answered, "That."

His cheeks went red, but they were already red before due to the heat in the kitchen. Viktor smirked and left the kitchen. Yuuri's mother gave a small giggle, she motioned to her ring finger. Meaning that she wanted Yuuri to marry Viktor. Yuuri's face went even redder.

He picked up an order and began to to work on it. Viktor went out and placed the meals down with a smile. Yuri went into the kitchen screaming about table seven's table. He placed the order down and took out his phone.

"Yuri, I know you're mad but please, no yelling-" Yuuri was cut off by the shorter male.

"Listen here Fatso! Read my lips! {I. Don't. Fucking. Care.}" Yuri got close to the other male's face.

He knows that Russian Yuri is stressed, but he shouldn't express it like this. He understood the phrase, due to him saying it 24/7. Nikolai motioned Yuri over to him. The blonde Russian sighed and went over.

Viktor came into the kitchen and leaned on his lover. Yuuri placed his arm around him. He placed a small peck onto his cheek.

"I wonder what has him all wild up." Yuuri sighed.

"Prom, it's prom." Viktor spoke.

"I never went to prom, so I wouldn't know." He nervously chuckled.

"Then we're going to dance the night away." Viktor smiled.

He took Yuuri's hands and pulled him close. Both of them laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this awful fic, tell me if i have any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. thank you!


End file.
